


twenty questions and a wedding

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, fault in our stars mention bc I love that book, it all takes place at reed's aunt's wedding, it's cute!!, kira and reed play 20 questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "Earth to Reed? Hello? I asked you a question?"Kira's voice brought him out of his head, and he smiled sheepishly down at her. "Uh yeah, 20 questions right? Yeah, sure."- or in which, Kira and Reed go to his aunt's wedding.





	twenty questions and a wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RemedyMoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemedyMoods/gifts).

  
Reed huffed under his breath as he struggled to get the stupid tie to agree with him. His aunt's wedding was in a little over an hour, and his mom had already left.

Kira's mom was going to be there to pick him up and drop them off at the venue soon, and Reed was in a hurry.

"Over, under, over." He grumbled, attempting to tie the tie again. The doorbell rang, and he groaned, when his phone buzzed a few seconds afterwards.

ThatbitchKira: we're here!  
Reedwiththeweed: omw downstairs  
ThatbitchKira: ok

He rushed down the stairs, throwing his suit jacket on his shoulder, as he walked into the mudroom towards the door.

Reed could see Kira standing outside in her peach dress and strappy heels through the glass panel on the front door. She waved at him, and he smiled. He opened the door, moving back so that she could walk in, his jaw dropping slightly.

"Damn," he said, and Kira smiled, looking down at her heels. "You look amazing."

"You look good too." She said with a slight smirk, her curls resting against her neck as she leaned against the wall. "Do you, uh, want me to tie your tie? I see that you left it undone."

Reed huffed again, before nodding, his heart skipping a beat as Kira stepped closer to him. Even in her heels, she was still a few inches shorter than him, and Reed realized, with a start, that he could kiss her forehead perfectly at this angle.

'Fuck,' he thought, watching as she tied his tie with ease, his stomach filling up with butterflies as he noticed how concentrated she was, 'I really have it bad for her huh?'

"How did you learn how to tie a tie?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and he winced, hoping that she hadn't noticed the way his voice cracked.

"I went to a private school for elementary school and I had to wear a tie as a part of my uniform." Her response threw him off. Kira wearing a uniform? It seemed unnatural to him.

He'd gotten used to her tank tops, jeans and her favorite bomber jacket. Imagining her in anything else was weird.

"What was it like? Your private school I mean." Kira looked up at him, and fuck, her lips looked so damn soft.

He looked over at the door, hoping to God, that his face wasn't red. She responded with a small smile.

"It wasn't that different from your normal elementary school. My mom put me in it because it was the only school in our district. I had a uniform and everything, but other than that, it was pretty normal."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why? You wanna see me in a schoolgirl uniform?"

Reed snorted, rolling his eyes at her. "You're crazy Abbott." He said, earning a laugh from her.

"All the best people are." She responded with a smirk.

Reed nodded, looking back at the shorter girl, his eyes staring into hers. He ran a hand through his hair, and they stood there for a moment, neither of them speaking.

"You wanna play 20 questions?" Kira asked, as she smoothed out his dress shirt, her hands resting on his shoulders for a moment.

"What?" He asked, they were looking directly at each other, and Reed could see the makeup she'd applied, and how it looked almost perfect.

Her eye were lined with a thick strip of eyeliner, and she'd put on eyeshadow that matched the color of her dress. He recognized the lipstick she was wearing, it was this light pink color that he remembered her and her grandmother arguing over whether it looked good or not, when he'd gone with them to the mall.

Long story short, she looked amazing. And God, did Reed want to kiss her right now.

"Earth to Reed? Hello? I asked you a question?"

Kira's voice brought him out of his head, and he smiled sheepishly down at her. "Uh yeah, 20 questions right? Yeah, sure."

Kira smiled at him, rolling her eyes slightly. "We'll start in the car, my mom is waiting in there. Besides, we only have 50 minutes left until we're late to the wedding."

Reed nodded, and Kira turned around, her curls bouncing in the high ponytail she'd put them into, as she opened the front door and carefully walked down the large steps.

Reed followed behind her, his eyes focused on her back as he walked close to her, so that if she fell, he would be able to catch her.

They reached the end of the pathway, and Kira opened the back door of her mom's car. They got in the back, and her mom turned around and smiled at both of them.

"Hi Reed." Ms Abbott said, and he smiled back at her as he buckled himself into his seat.

Ms Abbott turned back to the front, and Reed looked out his window. Kira turned to him, placing her hand ontop of his.

"You can ask your first question." She said quietly and he looked into her eyes as she waited for him to ask it. He ran a hand through his hair, as he thought about it for a few seconds before responding.

"Um.. if you could go back in time and change something in your life, what moment would it be?"

"I guess I wouldn't have given TJ the ultimatum. I kind of already knew the answer, so it was kind of a stupid mistake."

He nodded, squeezing her hand as the car stopped for a moment. This was going to be one interesting car ride.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Tenth question." Reed mumbled into Kira's ear, startling her slightly as she grabbed two glasses filled with sparkling cider, passing one to him.

"Ok. Go ahead." She smirked in response, as they sat back down. Somehow, even with her face flushed from dancing and laughing, she looked beautiful. Then again, Reed thought she looked beautiful anytime.

"What's your favorite book? And why?" Kira looked at him, her already slightly red cheeks becoming even more red as she blushed.

"You noticed that I like reading?"

"Of course. I follow your book Instagram. Your photos are really nice."

Kira dropped her head down in embarrassment. Reed smiled at her softly, and she smiled sheepishly in response before speaking.

"My favorite book is, The Fault In Our Stars. It was just such a good book, and the relationship between Agustus and Hazel Grace is heartbreaking because you know one of them will survive cancer and the other won't. Plus, my favorite quote comes from it."

She took a breath, sipping on her apple cider before continuing. "My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations. Page #311."

Reed nodded. Kira had that quote written on a canvas in her room, so he wasn't that surprised. But hearing her say it, for whatever reason, made his stomach fill up with butterflies as he looked at her.

"Damn it." He thought. "I might as well become a John Green main character, with how lovesick I am."

But then Kira smiled at him again, and well fuck, all of his annoyance disappeared.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Thirteenth question." Reed said as he spun Kira around, the song they'd been dancing to ending. She laughed, before nodding.

"What is a relationship deal breaker for you?" Kira rested her head against his shoulder as they kept swaying, his hands resting on her hips as a slow love song began to play through the speakers.

"When people don't communicate. It's one of my biggest pet peeves."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you're going to be in a relationship, communication is kind of the most important thing. If you don't know how the other person feels, how do you even have a relationship?"

Reed could tell she wasn't just saying that. He knew how she had been crushed by the way her last relationship had ended.

"I get what you mean. Some people don't ever communicate how they feel. Kinda like my dad. Kinda like me."

Kira looked up at him, and she shook her head against his shoulder. "You're not like your dad. At all. You are one of the only guys I know who do actually communicate how they feel. It's why I like hanging out with you."

Reed smiled softly, and they swayed together as the slow song came to a quiet end.

Kira wrapped her arms around his neck, her mint scented breath hitting his face as she spoke again.

"Hey Reed?"

"Yeah?"

"It's too hot in here. Wanna go outside?"

Reed looked down at her again, and smiled. "Ok. Let me tell my mom first."

Kira smiled back, releasing his neck as she stepped away so he could pull his phone out of his suit jacket pocket. He texted his mom, letting her know that Kira and him were going to get some air.

They walked out of the massive banquet hall, and out the front door. The cool Utah breeze hit their faces as they exited the building. Reed sat down on the staircase, running a hand through his hair.

Kira reached up behind her head, and let her curls down, from the tight ponytail she'd thrown it up into while they'd been dancing.

Reed watched her, as she leaned down to pull her heels off as well, holding them in her left hand as she turned back to face him.

"Is it ok if we skip to question 20?" Kira's voice made him realize he'd been staring at her, and he could feel his face flushing as he nodded.

She bit her lip nervously, as she sat down beside him on the staircase. "Twentieth question. If you asked you to go on a date with me, would you say no?"

Reed looked at her, and he opened his mouth to reply before shutting it. Kira looked away, her cheeks stained red as she stared at her bare feet. He placed his hand beside hers, and after a moment, he intertwined their fingers.

"I'd say yes. Abbott, I'd love to go on a date with you."


End file.
